Belonging
by FrankElza
Summary: Everything in Kyle's life seems to be coming at a loss. When nothing is keeping him in Summer Bay, Kyle ventures back to Melbourne and when he is faced with some trouble, a little push helps him learn where he belongs.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **This is based on recent episodes, so scenes are similar, with my added twist. Not 100% happy with how this turned out, it was a challenge to write the scenes with Kyle, but hopefully someone will enjoy, it's only a short six chapter story.**

 **Sorry for any spoilers and feedback is always highly appreciated. Thank you. :)**

 **Chapter 1**

Twenty three year old Kyle Braxton shuffled his way into the living room of the house he once shared with Phoebe and Josh. However the high spirited cheerfulness of his once girlfriend: Phoebe Nicholson, no longer marked the hallways of the moderately sized house, instead it was hanging in the dumpy caravan of the freshly acquired Summer Bay resident and long time friend of his deceased brother, Martin Ashford, otherwise better known as Ash.

The break up had hit Kyle hard when Phoebe rejected his marriage proposal and told him it was better if they had some space from one another. Phoebe was the love of Kyle's life. After having meet the boisterous, carefree girl back in Melbourne and after everything they had gone through with Phoebe's father, the young couple had still came out on top, but with commitment in sights, it was just something the young girl from Melbourne just wasn't ready for.

What had hurt Kyle the most was when Ash, a long time friend of Brax's had began to make his move on Phoebe; it left Kyle crushed when he'd walked in on the two sharing a passionate moment in Angelo's.

After a nasty fist fight occurred between the two males in the Braxton home, Phoebe had packed up her belongings and left, deciding she could no longer stay around Kyle and in fact made it clear that she would be spending the time with Ash.

Ricky had consoled the disgruntled Braxton that night, but Kyle just had never been the same and everything was still raw in his mind from finding out that Brax had drowned to his death after a botched- up prison transfer.

The young Braxton felt alone and empty, like nothing was keeping him in Summer Bay. He loved spending time with Ricky and baby Casey, but inside he felt he didn't belong; one Braxton on his own.

Kyle's demeanor went from bad to worse as he turned to drinking away his sorrows, often leaving Ricky to come to his defense at Angelo's after hours, having found Kyle drunk. With the support of Ricky Kyle was able to slow down the drinking, though he still felt like something inside him was missing.

Kyle made his way into the kitchen to grab himself a drink before walking back to the living room and flopping down on the couch. Kyle barely turned his head when the front door swung open, revealing the well groomed thirty-two year old Ricky Sharpe, holding a bassinet carrying baby Casey.

"Morning Kyle, how are you?" the blonde asked.

Kyle swiftly moved his head around and glanced at her brother's widowed girlfriend.

"Kyle, is something bothering you?" Ricky asked, closing the door and making her way over to the couch.

Ricky took a seat and pulled Casey out of his bassinet, nursing the small baby in her arms.

"Kyle, you can talk to me you know. I know it's been hard for you since Phoebe left to go with Ash, but you need to try move on."

"I just don't know anything about my life anymore Ricky. I don't belong here and nothing's keeping me here," Kyle explained.

"Kyle you've got family here; Case and I are family," Ricky assured.

"I get that but I don't know myself anymore. When I first came to the Bay I had three brothers, now I've only got one who's far away in the city with a family of his own. When Phoebe came back, she made my life happy and complete, but now...I just can't stay here," Kyle sighed.

Ricky adjusted Casey in her arms and gave a nod.

"Well I can't keep you here if that's what you really feel. I'm going to miss you and so will this little guy."

"I'll miss you and Case too, but I need to do this and I'd appreciate if you didn't tell anyone that I'm leaving," Kyle requested.

Ricky nodded in agreement. "Don't you want them to at least know?"

"Please Ricky; I don't want to make a big deal of this," Kyle asked.

"Well okay. Where will you go?"

Kyle shrugged. "Probably back to Melbourne; try and find out who I am again," Kyle said with some hesitance in his voice.

"I meant what I said Kyle; you're a great guardian to Casey and I do hope that you'll come back to stay with us again. "

Kyle smiled, "Thanks Ricky. I should get packing on my stuff."

Kyle stood up from the couch and placed down his empty drink.

"At least let me make you a farewell dinner before you go," Ricky offered.

Kyle nodded, "Yeah I'd like that."

Kyle then made his way into his bedroom and began stuffing essential belongings into a backpack. When Kyle finally emerged from his room he looked towards Ricky who was busy feeding Casey.

"I'm all packed," Kyle announced quietly.

Ricky smiled sweetly up at Kyle, she didn't want him to go, but at the same time she knew the young man had to figure things out for himself.

"Did you want anything special for your final night?" she asked, taking Casey away from feeding on her breast and placing him against her shoulder; rubbing his back gently to burp him.

Kyle shrugged, "Maybe some chicken with that special mushroom and cream sauce that you make?"

Ricky placed Casey on her lap and adjusted her maternity bra and shirt.

"That was always Brax's favourite too," Ricky commented.

"That's fine. I just have to pop up to the shops and get the food."

"Did you want me to get it?" Kyle offered, feeling like he owed her something.

"No. You stay here and spend your last moments with your nephew," Ricky implied and stood up to hand baby Casey to Kyle.

When Kyle looked at the tiny baby in his arms it seemed everything bad in his life was forgotten, for just a brief second. Ricky grabbed her purse and car keys. Kissing her son on his soft baby hair, she fare-welled Kyle and made her way into town.

Kyle bounced Casey on his knee, smiling as the baby gurgled and sucked on his tiny fist.

"I'm gonna miss you so much, little guy, but you know what; you got a great Mum who's gonna be here for you. I'm sorry you're gonna grow up without a Dad. You'd have really loved your Dad; he was a great man who always looked after his family. I really miss him too," Kyle whispered.

Casey let out a cough and Kyle stopped bouncing him and placed him against his chest in a hug; reflecting on the moment, until the baby fell asleep.

Ricky returned twenty minutes later with the groceries and watched her son with Kyle.

"I thought he'd fall asleep," Ricky stated.

Kyle twisted his head around to glance at her.

"Yeah: sleeping peacefully for a while now. I just didn't have the heart to put him down. I wanted to keep hold of him for longer."

"You're so good with him Kyle," Ricky replied and walked into the kitchen to prepare the dinner.

Ricky and Kyle sat silently at the table during dinner, only being interrupted when Casey's cries came from the living room where the baby had woken from his sleep. Kyle automatically shifted his chair back to attend to his nephew.

"I got it. Finish your meal," Ricky spoke softly and got up from the table.

The following morning Ricky stood in the living room staring at Kyle, who was armed with his packed bags.

"Are you really sure about this? You won't change your mind?" Ricky asked.

Kyle shook his head and wrapped Ricky in a hug.

"I'm sure," Kyle whispered sadly.

"Thank you for everything you've done for me and Casey. Look after yourself, you hear me?" Ricky said firmly to which Kyle obediently nodded.

"You take care of yourself and the little guy too," Kyle replied, smiling.

"You always have a home here Kyle," Ricky told Kyle softly, and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek.

Kyle pulled away and walked over towards Casey who was in his bassinet. Picking up the baby, Kyle gave his head a quick kiss.

"You be good for your Mum, little guy. I'll see you again soon. Goodbye Ricky," Kyle fare-welled, after placing Casey back down and grabbing his bags.

"Bye Kyle. Did you want me to at least give you a lift to the bus?"

Kyle shook his head, "No it's fine. Thank you Ricky."

"Let me know when you get to Melbourne and that you're okay," Ricky ordered.

Kyle nodded and walked out the door, on his way to discover his new life.

* * *

Kyle walked around his old town of Melbourne. He'd found a local pub to stay at and paid for his accommodation and slung his bag onto the bed in his room. As promised Kyle sent Ricky a text telling her he'd arrived and had found a place to stay.

' _Stay safe Kyle,'_ Ricky had replied.

After reading the responded message, Kyle placed his phone down on a nearby cupboard and flopped down on the bed.

"What am I even doing here?" he questioned.

Kyle stared up at the white patterned ceiling, thoughts running through his head of who he was and what he was going to do.

Kyle sighed and reached his hand into his jacket pocket, pulling out the wad of hundred dollar notes he had taken from the restaurant for his trip. Kyle sat up flicking the money between his fingers.

"I've got money, but nothing else," Kyle mumbled.

Kyle stood up from the bed and tucked the money back into his pocket and made his way downstairs into the main part of the pub.

"Can I get a Wurther's beer thanks?" Kyle asked the well built bar attendant with black hair and a mustache.

"There ya go mate. That'll be six bob."

Kyle slapped down a ten dollar note on the counter and waited for his change; taking a large sip of his beer.

Kyle heard a loud ruckus of shouts and turned his attention to a group of tough and cold looking guys.

"'Ey another round of drinks for us boss!" the older of the group called out.

To Kyle he looked like he could have been in a bikey gang. He had coarse grey hair, held back in a pony tail, had worn out facial features, and was quite muscular.

"No problem; just the same?" the bar attendant yelled.

The four men cheered and Kyle sat staring, sipping his drink.

"How's it going boys?" the bar attendant asked.

"Like always: Mick is a tough one to beat," another more overweight man responded.

Kyle became curious as to what these guys were up to and it reminded him of his shifty, mysterious past; the past he knew before he'd met any of his brothers.

"You got a problem, kid?" the bikey-looking man edged gruffly towards Kyle.

Kyle cautiously shook his head. "I was just wondering what game you guys were talking about?" Kyle inquired.

The biker man's head shifted towards another balding man with a moustache; Kyle noted that he must have been the leader. The biker looking man approached Kyle.

"You interested in playing?"

"What are we playing?" Kyle questioned again.

"The game's poker; you think you're still up for it?" the man pressed.

Kyle stood up from his bar stool; what else did he have to lose.

"Sure, I got the money," Kyle shrugged, pulling the wad of cash from his pocket.

The man shook him off.

"Not here kid; come on," he encouraged with a head nod and Kyle could see the balding man stare at him with a threatening look in his eye.

Inside Kyle knew these guys were probably thugs, but in reality maybe that was where he felt he belonged. Kyle followed the four men into a back room; two of them carrying the drinks from the bar.

"Have a seat," the bald man instigated. Kyle looked around the rounded table as the four blokes took their seats and hesitantly sat down.

A man wearing a black hoodie, jeans, black gloves, and cap, sat at a far away table in the bar staring closely at Kyle, watching as the young man disappeared with the four rough looking guys. The man took a sip of his beer and waited.


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Thank you to all my readers and reviewers for my first chapter, much appreciated. Hope you enjoy this next chapter. :)**

 **Chapter 2**

The balding man tossed the deck of cards onto the table along with a starting bet of fifty dollars, the remaining men followed suit and tossed in their fifty dollars.

"You in?" he pushed, raising his eyebrow towards Kyle.

"Yeah," Kyle replied and placed down his money.

"What brings you to town?" the bald man asked, dealing everyone at the table two cards and placing the first card face up on the table.

"I just had to get away from home for awhile," Kyle replied.

Kyle was left with chuckles and mumbled 'humph's' from the others.

"Yeah life gets ya sometimes. I speak for me-self when I say I had my fair share of trouble with family; girl trouble or relatives?" the bald man questioned, not taking his eyes off the cards as he laid the second and third card face up in the middle of the table.

The guys continued to place their bets, tossing in more wads of paper notes.

"A bit of both," Kyle explained and tossed away his unwanted card.

Kyle was handed a new card, leaving him with a good hand. On the table lay an ace, jack and ten and Kyle was left with a ten and ace; two strong pairs.

"I lost the love of my life; she left me for some dead-beat guy," Kyle mumbled.

Two of the larger men folded and called out, leaving only Kyle, the balding man and the biker guy playing.

"Hard luck, mate," the bald man replied.

"Yeah, well I lost two of my brothers too," Kyle whispered.

The bald man raised his brow and gave an unnoticeable smirk towards his mates.

"Ah well; ya got us now. That is, if you can stay playing in the game."

Kyle glanced up at the bald man and turned his gaze to each of the gang members in turn.

"Yeah: of course."

The gang snickered, knowing exactly what they were drawing Kyle into; he was the perfect target: vulnerable and had cash.

"I'll raise you a thousand," the balding man challenged, tossing his money into the center of the table.

"I'm out," the biker guy called.

All eyes were now on Kyle to place his bet. Kyle set down a thousand cash on the table, in which the balding man tossed in another thousand.

"I'll see you."

Kyle stared at the guys around him, starting to feel intimidated now. Kyle laid out his two cards on the table, and the group laughed.

"Hard luck; you had a good hand but it can't beat a straight," the bald man stated and laid down his cards, showing a queen and king.

Kyle sighed in defeat as he'd just lost two thousand dollars of his money.

The poker game played again, and for a second time Kyle lost out another two thousand dollars, leaving him with nothing. The bald man placed five hundred dollars in the middle of the table, having well over ten thousand to his side to begin the third round.

The others followed, still having some money themselves then all eyes turned to Kyle.

"Come on, place your bet, we ain't got all day," the biker one pushed Kyle; giving him a slight punch.

Kyle sipped the last of his beer and shook his head. "I can't, I'm out. I got nothing to bet."

The bald man smirked at Kyle. "Just 'cause I won the last two rounds don't mean nothing. Seeing as you've been havin' a tough trot, I'll be nice to ya and you can borrow from me; win some of ya money back this time," he egged on.

Kyle looked at the money that was pressed down on the table in front of him, skeptical to go on.

"Well, go on, take it."

Kyle slid the money over to his side and the guys cheered.

"'ey here we go fellas; another game's a rollin'."

The bald man rolled his eyes up to stare at Kyle from across the table; his head firmly facing down. Their new recruit was firmly sucked into their scheme of hard gambling, but what Kyle didn't know was that when these guys played hard, one had better not cross them.

"I raise a thousand," one of the larger men called.

"Nah, it's gotta be better than that; three thousand," the bald man challenged.

Kyle stared at his cards and knew if he didn't play on he'd lose either way; he had to try and win this time; the pot in the middle was just far too high to let go.

Three of the group tossed down their cards, again leaving the bald man and Kyle.

"What's it gonna be, newbie?"

Kyle sighed and glanced at the seven of hearts, six of hearts and four of hearts that lay on the table. They were low numbers but Kyle was certain he had this round for sure, holding in his hand the king of hearts and ace of hearts.

"Come on, mate," the bald man pressured.

Kyle took the chance and grabbed his money. "All in," Kyle pushed his remaining two thousand into the center.

The bald man smirked and placed another thousand.

"I'll see you," he ordered, to which Kyle reluctantly placed down his cards, adrenaline rushing through him in the hopes he would win.

"Aw! He's got a flush!" one yelled.

The bald man hesitated and Kyle reached over for the money, assuming by the reaction that he'd won.

"Ah uh, I win, with a straight flush."

He placed down the rare cards of a five and eight of hearts; Kyle had been pipped again. The bald man laughed and pulled the money away.

"Well now I guess cause I won that round you owe me, what was it boys; five thousand?"

Kyle gulped and shifted in his seat, his hands became sweaty as his nerves ran through his body.

"I...I can't pay that," Kyle stuttered out, glancing briefly at the guys surrounding him.

"Nah that's alright, I'll be kind and give ya till tomorrow," the bald man stated.

Kyle shifted his hands in front of him. "I can't pay then either, but I promise I'll pay you back as soon as I can," Kyle pleaded.

The group snickered.

"I thought you said you wanted to play the big guns? What'd ya keep playing for if ya couldn't pay the money back?" The tone in the man's voice was threatening.

"You gave me..." Kyle was cut off as the bald man stood up.

"Nup you said you had the money to play; now we don't like it when people try to fool us."

"I'm not, I just need time to get the money," Kyle pleaded.

The man shook his head and wore an evil smirk on his face. "That's not the way we play this game, now is it boys?"

The remaining three snickered and laughed until they were dismissed with a hand gesture. Kyle watched the group stand up as the bald man circled around the nervous man.

"Leave us and get Bambi," the man instructed firmly.

Kyle swallowed hard; thoughts ran through his head as he felt uneasy, as he realized that he'd indeed gotten himself in too deep. Kyle shifted in his seat considering a means of escape but he had no chance when a large muscular man with dark hair and a permanent frown stalked into the small room with his arms firmly crossed over his chest.

The bald man glared at Kyle and took a seat back on the couch, sipping his drink, ready to watch the action take place.

Outside the room, the bloke in the black attire was still waiting to see sight of Kyle. He took note of three out of the four blokes who Kyle had gone into the room with had now come out and a strong Caucasian looking man walked in.

"Game finished already fellas, or just another round of drinks?" the bar attendant asked.

"Nah, just having some trouble with the newbie, but Mick's gotten Bambi to sort it out, but we sure as hell could use another round when they're done," one of the overweight men scoffed, while the others cheered and laughed.

The black suited man couldn't quite hear what was going on but just by observing the guy's appearances he knew it wasn't something good. He tried inching closer to eavesdrop in on the conversation but heard nothing.

"I'd like you to fix a little problem we have here: it seems our new player thinks he can get away from our game without paying up like he promised," Mick, the bald man announced.

"I said I would pay!" Kyle stated quickly, his heart beating fast in his chest as his flight or fight mode started up, wishing he could just get the hell out of there.

The big macho bloke they called Bambi gave a satisfactory nod and walked towards a cupboard in the room. Kyle kept his eyes plastered on the guy and all fight was lost when he saw him pull a thick baseball bat out of the cupboard. Kyle shifted his seat back and wanted to run but seemed frozen to his spot; he knew how to fight tough but he was no match for this muscular guy.

The bald man smirked and took another sip of his drink; this was the way he liked to show those who played his games to pay up. He loved seeing the revenge of those that double cross him, and very rarely do they make it out alive, or without being permanently damaged.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Kyle felt himself be pulled up by the neck of his shirt, the grip so tight it made his shirt choke tightly around his neck. Kyle gagged and flailed his arms around in attempts to fight back and gain release. Bambi threw Kyle up against the wall hard; Kyle's back aching in pain from the force he had hit the wall.

"You can't pay up then you suffer the consequences; my consequences," Bambi threatened.

Kyle tried to push the much heavier man off him, but it was no use. Bambi pulled back his arm holding the baseball bat and with a hard crack the bat whacked into Kyle's abdomen. Kyle gasped and collapsed in pain, grabbing his throbbing abdomen.

The bat fell again, this time hard across the back of Kyle's shoulders. Kyle collapsed to the floor in excruciating pain, knocking over chairs as he fell. Kyle glanced up towards the couch and saw the bald headed man smirking and taking in the enjoyment of his revenge.

Kyle felt another hit to the middle of his back, leaving only seconds for his body to react as he coughed up blood onto the floor.

Bambi grabbed Kyle up off the floor by the back of his shirt and punched him hard in the side of his face then dropped Kyle back onto the floor and grabbing the baseball bat for another round.

The black attired man heard the crashing of chairs from the outside and dropping his drink at the bar ran bursting into the room, right past the three remaining men on the outside who quickly followed.

"What the... Who the hell are you?" Mick sat up to attention and glared at his mates.

"We couldn't stop him; he just bolted in here," one explained.

The mystery man glared at the guys having no fear at all and answered, "You're worst nightmare."

The mystery guy darted towards Bambi and pushed the baseball bat up against him and away from Kyle, smashing his nose hard with the bat. Bambi growled and reached his hand up to touch his broken and bleeding nose before retaliating. The mystery man continued fighting and violently punching Bambi with all his might.

"Get him!" Mick barked.

The three guys from the group advanced on the mystery man, attacking him viciously, in which the man fought back with all his strength and passion; he had a reason to be there and he had to fight for that.

The mystery man punched each of the guys down, unable to avoid painful hits in the process. The mystery man huffed heavily and had a split second to grab a wad of cash from the table, shoving it into his pockets before grabbing the semi- unconscious Kyle off the floor by his upper arms and dragging him out of the room and the pub; not caring about the many stares they got as they left.

Kyle felt himself being dragged along and tried to fight back but was too weak and sore. Kyle was pushed forcefully into the passenger side of a red Camry car. Kyle barely saw the driver, but winced as he heard the loud slam of the driver's door and the buckling of seatbelts.

Kyle hadn't had any time to register what was happening as his vision blurred and one eye was swollen shut. He felt sick to his stomach as the car sped fast down the road.

Kyle attempted to take a look at who had taken him captive but all he saw was the fuzzy darkness of black clothing; he had no chance of recognizing the face but the stockiness of the body somehow looked familiar.

Kyle slowed began losing consciousness again and closed his eyes. The mystery man kept a close eye on the injured Kyle and roughly punched his arm, startling Kyle awake.

"Where are you taking me?" Kyle slurred out and erupted into a fit of coughs; drawing out blood with each gasp.

The man refused to answer and kept driving to his destination.

The car pulled up outside Melbourne District Hospital and the mystery man grabbed the wad of cash out of his pocket and shoved it at Kyle.

"Go home to your family."

The man's voice was deep and rough, almost disguised and in his daze Kyle couldn't distinguish the voice tone but was still convinced it was familiar.

Kyle squinted his painful, half droopy eyes towards the stranger again trying to identify him. In his mind Kyle was certain it was who he thought, but no way was his mind going to convince him of this trickery.

The man quickly got out and pulled Kyle out of the car. Not going any further than the front steps, the mystery man quickly took off back into his car. Kyle watched the red car speed off in a blur and looked around to where he was.

Kyle saw an ambulance van and a big white brick building in front of him. Using all his energy Kyle proceeded to climb the steps of the hospital but nearing the front door the weak man collapsed and his mind faded into darkness.

* * *

Ricky and Phoebe raced into the halls of Melbourne hospital. As soon as Ricky had received the phone call about Kyle she had arranged for John and Marilyn to take care of baby Casey while she made her way to head to Melbourne.

Phoebe and Ash had been over at the Braxton place when Ricky had received the call. Feeling distraught over her ex Phoebe hastily followed Ricky to her car being sure to be by Kyle's side at the hospital.

"Excuse me, we're here to see Kyle Braxton," Ricky asked the reception nurse at the hospital.

"He is just in with the doctor, if you just take a seat it shouldn't be too long," the red haired nurse replied.

"Won't take long? How is he?" Phoebe asked frantically.

Ricky placed her hand up on Phoebe's shoulder.

"Pheebs take it easy, I'm sure the doctors are looking after Kyle well and will tell us soon," the older blonde comforted.

Phoebe huffed and quickly turned away. "Ricky how can you say that? Kyle is in a hospital and he's here because of me!" Phoebe snapped.

Ricky could sense the immense worry in the bubbly women's voice and although she had broken it off with Kyle, Ricky could tell she still had feelings for her ex.

"Phoebe this isn't your fault. Kyle has been going through some tough times recently and it's not just from the break up. This was something he felt he needed to do," Ricky assured.

"Yeah, but why didn't he want to see me before he left, that's what I don't understand."

Ricky shrugged and rested her hand on Phoebe's shoulder. "I don't know what to tell you there Pheebs; it was his choice."

"Ah...family of Kyle Braxton?"

Ricky and Phoebe quickly drew their attention to a voice in front of them, belonging to a man wearing a white jacket, neatly dressed; wearing black rimmed glasses.

"That's us; we're Kyle's family," Ricky answered.

"How is he doc?" Phoebe asked with shear concern.

The doctor nodded. "He is stable, though we have him in an induced coma at the moment..."

"What: why?" Phoebe asked in a panic.

Ricky furrowed her brow and looked calmly at the doctor, "Can you tell us what happened?"

"We don't know too much but what I can tell you is: Kyle was found collapsed outside the hospital steps yesterday afternoon, in very bad condition. No-one was around so we can only assume he made his own way here. We rushed him inside and treated him immediately. We placed him in an induced coma to prevent anymore swelling to his brain..."

"His brain; what happened?" Phoebe's voice was softer as fear started to consume her over the state of her once, much loved partner.

"Kyle has sustained a nasty blow to the head, along with a bruised eye, three broken ribs, a broken shoulder blade, and some abdominal bleeding."

Ricky gasped and Phoebe raised her hand to her mouth as tears welled in her eyes.

"We have managed to sustain the injuries and stop the internal bleeding, however Kyle's health is still highly compromised, and until we can be sure the swelling in his brain has reduced and he wakes from the induced coma, we cannot be certain how his survival rate will be," the doctor explained.

"Can we see him?" Ricky asked still feeling shocked.

The doctor nodded and led Ricky and Phoebe into the hospital room that had a distinct smell of disinfectant. Kyle had tubes running off him and a tube down his throat assisting his breathing. Phoebe's eyes welled with tears as she saw the state of Kyle and Ricky didn't know what to think. She had already lost two of her family, she couldn't take anymore.

Phoebe reached down to hold Kyle's hand. "Kyle, can you hear me? Please wake up. I know things haven't been that great between us, but believe me when I say I need you."

Ricky watched as tears fell from Phoebe's eyes.

"He shouldn't be here Ricky, it's not fair," Phoebe pleaded, looking up towards the older women.

"I know Pheebs, but hopefully when Kyle wakes up he can tell us who hurt him but in the mean time Kyle needs to know we'll be there for him," Ricky said softly.

Phoebe nodded as another tear dripped down her face.

"I can give you two a minute if you like? I have to call Marilyn to check on Case anyway," Ricky spoke.

Phoebe gave a quick nod and turned her attention back onto the injured man in front of her. Ricky stood outside the hospital room waiting for the phone to answer.

"Hello," Marilyn's chirpy sweet voice answered.

"Hi Maz, I'm just checking how Casey is going."

"He's fine dear, just fine. How are things with Kyle?"

"He's in a real bad way; they don't know how he came to be injured or what his prognosis s until he wakes up," Ricky explained.

"Oh darling I'm so sorry,"

"Its fine. Look do you mind keeping an eye on Case for me for a few more days?"

"No of course not; the little darling is such a pleasure to have. You take all the time you need and give our love to Kyle too."

"Thanks Maz," Ricky replied.

"Bye now," Marilyn finished in her cheery tone before Ricky hung up.

Ricky re-entered Kyle's hospital room and stood beside the bed, resting a comforting hand on Phoebe's shoulder.

"The doctor's are looking after him Pheebs," she spoke, though some hesitancy hung in her voice almost as if she was convincing herself too.

"How's Casey?" Phoebe asked, trying to keep her mind off of Kyle.

"He's fine. Marilyn said he's doing well," Ricky replied.

Phoebe attempted to smile but it was all too much for her and she stood up.

"I think I need to get some fresh air."

Ricky nodded in understanding and let the distressed women go. Ricky quickly took Phoebe's place beside the bed and scanned her eyes over Kyle's unconscious body. Ricky ran her fingers gently up Kyle's bruised arm.

"Please don't do this Kyle. If I'd have known this was going to happen I would never have let you come back here. I can't lose you as well; not after Casey and Brax. I need you to be here for me and for little Casey, he needs a man in his life that he can grow up to trust; his special uncle," Ricky briefly smiled.

"Kyle, please pull through. You mean a lot to everyone," Ricky whispered, unable to hold in her own tears anymore, letting her strength go as the water droplets slipped down her face.

The doctor arrived back into Kyle's room about five-thirty that night to check the man's progress. Ricky glanced up as the door opened hoping to see evidence of Phoebe who had not come back since leaving several hours prior. Ricky let out a sigh at the sight of the doctor; her heart becoming heavy as the worry grew for the young distressed Phoebe.

"How is he?" Ricky whispered.

"Checking Kyle's vitals I can say, I have some good news. Kyle seems to be maintaining stability and if this keeps up the swelling in his brain will improve, increasing his chances of waking up," the doctor explained.

Ricky gave a smile, "Thanks. I just have to leave for a bit but could you let me know if anything changes?" Ricky asked, standing up from the seat beside the bed.

"Of course," the doctor answered.

Ricky quickly squeezed Kyle's hand. "I'll be back soon mate; don't wake up without me."

Ricky made her way out of the hospital and glanced around the large town. Seeing no evidence of Phoebe, Ricky decided to take a walk, hoping that Phoebe had not taken off in the streets of Melbourne. Ricky reached a park around the corner from the hospital and sitting against a water fountain was Phoebe; her hand gently waving in the water.

Ricky slowly made her way towards Phoebe. "Are you okay?" she gently asked, standing beside the young woman.

Phoebe sighed and looked up. "When did everything change so quickly? I don't understand. I'm scared for him Rick. What if he never recovers?" Phoebe asked sadly.

Ricky sat beside Phoebe. "We have to be strong for Kyle; he needs us."

Tears fell from Phoebe's eyes. "I just can't Ricky; it's too hard." Phoebe's voice was final, leaving Ricky with no more to say.

Ricky patted Phoebe's hand and stood up. "I'm going back inside. Don't stay out here all alone, Pheebs."

Phoebe weakly smiled before turning back to face the water in the fountain; drifting her hand through the thin stream.


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Hope this chapter is what everyone hoped for. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 4**

The black attired man closed the door to his hotel room and let out a heavy sigh; groaning in pain. He made his way over to the fridge and pulled out a beer, cracking open the lid and downing a large sip.

"Ahh," he gasped in relief as the beer soothed his sore, tenderized, and beaten body.

The man walked into the bathroom and pulled out some first aid items: an antiseptic solution, swabs, and some bandages. He threw off his black cap, slowly pulled his black gloves off that were since covered in blood, and followed with removing his black hoodie jumper; now revealing his bare chest.

The man dipped some antiseptic solution onto the swabs and with a painful groan, cleaned up the open wounds over his upper body. He pressed the swab against his chest over a deep wound that was lightly seeping and hissed as the antiseptic solution mixed with the blood; running over his distinct tattoos.

The one closest to his heart was the one that made him fight to protect Kyle: 'Blood and Sand'. The blood of his family and his home roots were everything to Brax and after losing his baby brother and distancing himself from his loved ones, Brax couldn't bare anymore hurt to come to his family.

Presumed dead did not mean he had to stay away from his family or stop protecting them; that was his life, no matter what.

* * *

Back at the hospital Kyle had made a humungous improvement and had since responded well to treatment, with the doctor saying the swelling in Kyle's brain had reduced significantly and it would only be a matter of time before the young man woke up.

Ricky, sitting beside Kyle's bed was overwhelmed with the news and squeezed Kyle's hand tight. Ricky texted Phoebe to tell her of the good news regarding Kyle's recovery as Phoebe had spent the night in a hotel room, unable to be by Kyle's side; trying to gather her thoughts together on how she felt about him.

Even though she was with Ash now, Phoebe realized that she loved Kyle and she wanted to be with him, maybe not get married like he'd hoped but she couldn't let him go.

Phoebe checked out her beeping phone and read the message from Ricky and a wave of relief ran through her body. Phoebe quickly grabbed her belongings and made her way back to the hospital.

Ricky glanced up as Phoebe came rushing in and taking Kyle's hand in hers.

"So the doctor's certain he'll wake up soon?" she asked eagerly.

Ricky nodded, "He was pretty sure. He said that Kyle should be able to hear us and that we should try talking to him to get him to wake up," Ricky explained.

Phoebe inched closer to Kyle's face. "Kyle, can you hear me? I love you Kyle."

Ricky watched in silence as Phoebe declared her love to Kyle. The hospital room was silent, all except for the beeping of Kyle's machines.

Another hour passed when Ricky felt a flicker against her hand. Glancing up she noticed the movement in Kyle's hand.

"Kyle, Kyle?" Ricky called, standing up to look down at the injured boy.

"What's going on?" Phoebe questioned, though slightly tired from lack of sleep.

"I think Kyle's waking up," Ricky said quickly and released her hand from Kyle's.

"Huh? Kyle?" Phoebe questioned, now leaning over her ex-partner, watching him slowly open his eyes.

"Somebody please help; he's waking up!" Ricky yelled out the room, attempting to alert any passing doctor.

The doctor seeing to Kyle rushed in and checked on his patient.

"Okay this is good; he is responding. Kyle can you hear me?"

Kyle let out a muffled groan and the doctor waited to see signs of Kyle's swallowing reflex before disconnecting him from the ventilator and deflated the cuff on the Endotracheal tube.

Squeezing Kyle's shoulder gently the doctor spoke, "Kyle, I'm about to remove the tube from your mouth so just relax okay. You are in the hospital and in safe hands."

On the count of three the doctor slowly pulled the Endotracheal tube out of Kyle's throat. Kyle gagged as he felt the rawness in his throat from the tube and blinked his eyes at the bright light around him.

"Phoebe?" Kyle tried to speak, only to have his voice still drowsy and muffled as he came back into consciousness.

"Don't try and speak Kyle, you are just waking up from an induced coma. Take your time. You have two visitors here with you."

"Kyle, Kyle: I'm so glad you're awake," Phoebe gasped, rushing to Kyle's side and lovingly gripping his hand.

As Phoebe's eyes meet Kyle's the connection they both shared was once again reunited and Phoebe realized she had made a bad decision in letting Kyle go, but that was all going to change when Kyle was up and well enough to go home.

Kyle surprised Phoebe when he slipped his hand out of hers and twisted his head away. She was the reason that he'd left his life in Summer Bay, sure he still loved her but seeing her there, knowing she was with Ash and out of his react pulled at a sharp pain in his heart.

"Ricky, where's Casey?" Kyle mumbled, gazing his droopy eyes over at the blonde.

"Don't you worry about Casey, Kyle; you focus on getting yourself better," Ricky answered firmly and rested a comforting hand on Kyle's arm.

Kyle glanced back at Phoebe then turned back to Ricky.

"I want her to leave," Kyle mumbled.

Ricky and Phoebe exchanged a glance.

"What are you talking about, Kyle?" Ricky asked, wanting to confirm that she had heard right.

Kyle weakly raised his hand and pointed to Phoebe. "I want her gone," he repeated.

Phoebe looked in disbelief and made an attempt to grab Kyle's hand again.

"Kyle, I want to be here for you," she pleaded.

Kyle tried to push himself up. "Go. I don't want you near me. You're the reason I'm in here." Kyle's voice was pressed as he tried to make his weak body co-operate.

"Kyle, just relax; you're not thinking clearly," Ricky whispered.

Kyle frowned. "No. I want her gone," he choked out and collapsed back down on the bed.

Ricky gave Phoebe a sympathetic look as the young vibrant women saddened and rushed out of the hospital room, feeling hurt and rejected by Kyle's request.

Tears ran down Phoebe's face as she ran down the halls. Ricky watched Phoebe leave hastily and sighed, knowing inside that Phoebe needed comfort just as much as Kyle needed support. Ricky was torn between supporting Kyle and going after Phoebe.

She felt a hand slip into hers and glanced down as Kyle had placed his weak hand in hers.

"I never meant for this to happen," Kyle whispered.

Ricky suddenly felt a sense of anger, how could Kyle just say that?

"Do you know the state that you're in? Ricky questioned.

Kyle didn't reply but only shifted his eyes closed yet again.

Ricky slipped her hand out of Kyle's. "I'll be right back," she whispered.

As Kyle fell back to sleep, Ricky left the hospital room and with a deep stride made her way through the halls to find her distraught friend.

"Phoebe, wait!" Ricky called, taking sight of Phoebe rushing through the doors of the entrance.

Phoebe gasped and collapsed against the brick wall surrounding the garden; out of energy and weak at the knees from the hurt whirling inside her. Phoebe let her tears take control and soon she was sobbing with all her strength.

Ricky gently touched Phoebe's shoulder. "I'm sure he didn't mean it Pheebs."

Phoebe glanced up at Ricky with her sorrowful wet eyes.

"It sounded like he meant it Ricky. What am I supposed to do? I love him and I want to be there for him," Phoebe pleaded; somehow hoping Ricky could provide her the answers.

"I don't know Pheebs, but Kyle just needs some time to think this through. Maybe you should head back to Summer Bay and cool off; that way when Kyle is discharged and ready to come home, we can sit down and sort it out when everyone's thinking clearly."

"I don't want to leave him," Phoebe sobbed.

"I know, but maybe it's for the best; having you here isn't going to help Kyle recover quicker and it won't help you either. I'll keep you updated on how he is," Ricky assured.

Phoebe sniffed and wiped the palm of her hand over her eyes.

"Yeah, maybe you're right. I will do that. I'll head on the next train home after I grab something to eat in the town," Phoebe said.

Ricky gave a nod, "Would you be able to give Case a big kiss for me?"

The mother was clearly missing her special little boy and could not wait to hold him in her arms again.

Phoebe smiled, "Sure thing and I'll tell him his Mummy loves him and will be home soon."

"Thanks Pheebs. Make sure you take care. Everything will be alright," Ricky spoke softly and rubbed Phoebe's arm.

Phoebe stood up and composed herself, checking she had enough money in her wallet before giving Ricky a hug.

"Well I better go. Please let me know any news on Kyle."

Ricky nodded and waited until Phoebe was down the street before she made her way back into the hospital, residing back in the chair beside Kyle's bed.

Ricky spent the next few long hours in silence, waiting for Kyle to wake up again. During that time the doctor had come back to check on Kyle's progress.

"Kyle seems to be stabilizing well and if his injuries improve with no complications, he will be discharged in the next few days but under strict instructions to keep regular check -ups with his local doctor."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he does that," Ricky affirmed and squeezed Kyle's hand.

"No way am I letting you get worse or injured like this again, Kyle," she whispered.

Ricky stood beside the window, looking out into the sunset and quickly sending Phoebe a message on Kyle's progress and to see if she was travelling alright.

"Ricky?"

Ricky was interrupted by a weak call. She spun around and approached Kyle's bed.

"Is Phoebe here?" Kyle asked: a lot more alert than before.

"Nah, you didn't want her here; she went back to Summer Bay," Ricky confirmed.

Kyle stared at the ceiling and Ricky approached the bed.

"What happened Kyle; just look at you," Ricky whispered.

"I was so worried when I got the call about you. What were you doing?" Ricky questioned.

Kyle sighed, but didn't remove his eyes from the ceiling, hazy memories of the attack flooding his mind.

"Kyle, answer me. You could have been killed; do you not understand how I would have felt?" Ricky was letting her emotions get the better of her now.

"I was lost. I didn't know who I was and I just got caught up in this poker game," Kyle explained.

"An illegal poker game?" Ricky instigated, causing a shrug from Kyle.

Ricky huffed and ran her hand through her hair, giving Kyle a stern glare.

"How stupid and selfish can you be Kyle? How could you do something like this?!"

Kyle was taken aback by Ricky's yell, he had no idea that she cared about him so much, but inside he knew she was right. Just because he had lost everything around him, didn't mean he had to risk his life to make others lose him.

"Ricky, I'm sorry. When I went into the game I just wanted to forget. I had no idea that any of this would happen; that I would end up almost dead."

Kyle took a moment to reflect on the fight scene; visions on the punching and the pain crossed his mind, then he was met with the masked, mystery man; the man who saved his life. Kyle brushed his mind out of thought when Ricky touched his arm.

"I'm sorry I had a go at you. Are you alright?" Ricky whispered.

"Yeah, besides a bit sore, I'm just thinking. There was this guy that came into the room that the poker game was in, just as I was being attacked, then he was the one who grabbed me and I felt him drag me into this car and that's all I really remember then seeing the outside walls of the hospital," Kyle whispered.

"Who was the guy?" Ricky asked, thinking it may have been an old friend Kyle knew back in Melbourne.

Kyle shrugged, wincing as he did so. "I don't know, he was covered in black clothing from head to toe and he didn't say anything; the only time he talked was when I was at the hospital and he said for me to get back to my family."

Ricky furrowed her brow in confusion. "Well that's a good thing. I for one am happy this guy, whoever he is, saved you from those thugs."

Kyle forced a smile. "There was something about him though, but I couldn't focus enough to work it out. This probably sounds stupid but he reminded me of Brax," Kyle whispered.

Ricky let out a sigh and squeezed Kyle's hand. "Kyle, that can't be possible..."

"I know Ricky. I know Brax is dead but..." Kyle trailed off, trying his hardest to remember the mystery man further.

"I understand Kyle. You were in a tough place and you were bound to have been feeling alone. Your brothers were all you had and when you were attacked, maybe you reverted back to thinking about how you all used to stick by one and other. What I'm trying to say Kyle: maybe you think it was Brax who saved you, because in your heart that's who you wanted it to be," Ricky said softly.

Kyle gently nodded and thought of the logics. "Yeah, maybe you're right. It was probably just some random person who lived there and didn't want to be found out by the gang," Kyle replied, his voice was softer and had a hint of disappointment.

A lone tear fell from Kyle's eye.

"Maybe you should get some more sleep. The doctor reckons you can come home in a few days."

Kyle nodded in response and closed his eyes again. Ricky walked back over to the window and a few tears slipped from her eyes.

"I wish you were here with us, Brax. I miss you and we all need you."

* * *

Back at the hotel, Brax was sitting back trying to focus his mind on the television, still nursing his wounds. He was pleased to find out his brother was doing okay. Brax hated having to just dump Kyle outside the hospital when he was in such a bad way.

It sickened him that the thugs had attacked his brother so brutality, with alarm bells ringing when Brax had first taken sight of the blood Kyle coughed up in the car. When he had seen Ricky follow Phoebe out, Brax had taken the opportunity to sneak into the hospital and check on his brother's records.

He couldn't just ask because he knew Ricky would have been told of someone visiting Kyle and he knew it was already a risk getting as close as he had, but the eldest Braxton had no choice; this was family and all his life he was in charge of his family.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Kyle was finally on his way home from the hospital. The discharge papers had been signed and Kyle had been given a good prognosis on his recovery. Ricky was by his side as she assisted Kyle towards her car, ready to make their long trip back to Summer Bay.

Brax watched as the two left the hospital. He was sitting back in his car and covered in his black clothes and cap to disguise himself. As Ricky took off out of the parking lot of the hospital, Brax started up his car and followed suit; also on his way back to Summer Bay.

Brax was looking forward to getting back to seeing the house and watching his family together; his little son. Brax smiled to himself thinking of his loved family then focused his eyes back on the road, making his journey back home.

It was late at night when Ricky and Kyle finally arrived back at the Braxton house. With assistance, Ricky helped Kyle into the house.

"Thanks Ricky," Kyle said; resting down on the couch.

"Are you going next door to pick up Casey?"

"No, I'll pick him up tomorrow. I want you to have a good night rest on your first night back, besides he's probably asleep by now."

Ricky made herself a tea and sat down beside Kyle on the couch.

"Thanks for being there for me Ricky."

"You're family Kyle, of course I'd be there for you. You seem bothered and you were pretty quiet the entire way home. Are you alright?" Ricky asked.

Kyle stared down at the table in front of him.

"I was just thinking about Phoebe," Kyle quietly replied.

"You know she stayed by your side while you were in a coma. She insisted on coming down to Melbourne with me when I first got the call," Ricky explained, taking a sip of her tea.

"She was all I could think about when I first got back to Melbourne; it was where we first met and the thought just hurt. I still love her Ricky," Kyle admitted.

Ricky leaned over and rubbed Kyle's knee.

"Then you need to tell her this Kyle. She really loves you too. If only you'd seen the look on her face and how much she was hurting seeing you in hospital. She was blaming herself Kyle."

Kyle glanced up at Ricky. "I don't know how I can make things right if she's with Ash."

"I can't tell you what to do, but you just need to be honest with her. Why don't we call it a night and talk more in the morning?" Ricky suggested, seeing the worn out look on Kyle's face, and to be honest she was exhausted too.

Kyle gave a smile and with the help of Ricky made his way to his bed.

The following morning Kyle pushed himself out of his bed with a groan and stumbled over to his dresser grabbing some fresh clothes out. Once dressed, Kyle slowly made his way out into the main area of the Braxton house, having a hold of his abdomen and wincing in discomfort.

Ricky was in the living room changing Casey when she took sight of Kyle.

"Kyle, you shouldn't be moving around so much after just coming home. Are you in pain?" Ricky's voice was full of concern as she kept her gaze on the injured Braxton.

"Yeah, just a bit, but I should be fine as soon as I get some pain tablets," Kyle spoke.

Ricky quickly stood up, picking up Casey in her arms and nursing him.

"No, you sit down on the couch and I'll get you anything you need. I don't want you moving Kyle; I'm serious. I won't risk you getting worse," Ricky said firmly and walked into the kitchen to retrieve the pain tablets from the cupboard and a glass of water.

As she set them down on the table for Kyle, Casey started to cry and shift in her arms.

"Hey, what's the matter little guy, I just changed you," Ricky stated and bounced Casey in her arms.

Kyle swallowed down his tablets and sat back against the couch.

"Let me hold him," Kyle offered.

Ricky gave Kyle a skeptical look. "I don't want to inflict anything on you," she said honestly.

"I'm fine. It'll be fine. Besides I missed him," Kyle answered.

Ricky sighed and gently placed Casey in Kyle's lap.

"Are you sure you're up for this?"

Kyle nodded and held Casey in his hands, sporting a wide smile as he looked at the baby.

"Sure; I'm fine Ricky. I think I just need a long over-due cuddle with this special guy," Kyle said, smiling down at Casey and bringing the small baby towards his chest; gingerly pushing through the pain over his upper body.

"Well did you want me to get you something to eat?"

Kyle didn't take his eyes off baby Casey as he answered. "Yeah I'd love something, thanks Ricky."

At around mid morning there was a knock on the door, to which Ricky answered.

"Phoebe, hi; it's nice to see you here," Ricky greeted.

Kyle turned his attention to his ex at the door.

"Um, I'm actually here to see if I could speak with Kyle?" Phoebe asked.

Ricky turned to Kyle to gauge his decision.

"It's okay; come in Phoebe," Kyle answered.

"I'll take Case out of your hair while you two talk," Ricky announced and picked Casey up off the floor where he had been playing.

Phoebe swallowed hard. "So how are you feeling?" she nervously asked.

Kyle gave a shrug. "I've been better. So what did you want to talk about?" Kyle questioned; unsure of how he was going to discuss his feelings with Phoebe, since she was hung up on Ash.

"Us; I wanted to talk about us, Kyle," Phoebe replied.

"Phoebe there is no us; you left me for Ash," Kyle responded, with some bitterness in his voice.

"I know Kyle, but I made a mistake. I love you and seeing you injured and in hospital made me realize that. I want to be with you Kyle; if you'll just give me another chance."

"I never stopped loving you Phoebe. You left me crushed. I didn't know who I was anymore. When I needed you, you left me." Kyle argued back; allowing his emotions to flow out freely and not weigh on his mind.

"Kyle, I'm sorry. I'm sorry okay. If I could take everything back I would."

Kyle stared at Phoebe and saw the sincerity in her face.

"What about Ash?" Kyle asked; only this time much softer and with some understanding.

"I broke it off with him when I realized where my heart truly lied. I don't love Ash, Kyle; I love you."

Phoebe opened her heart at its deepest portal with her declaration of her love for Kyle. Phoebe reached over to grab Kyle's hand, only this time Kyle didn't pull away.

"How can I trust you this time that you won't leave me?"

"I can't make any promises, Kyle, but I will do anything to make sure you don't get hurt."

Phoebe squeezed Kyle's hand tight and the two stared each other in the eye, rekindling their love again through that very moment.

Ricky listened in carefully before she went back into the living room. "Can I get either of you a tea?" she asked.

"Yeah I would love one, Rick," Phoebe requested.

"Kyle?"

Kyle pulled himself back from his thoughts; he was so focused on being able to have Phoebe back in his life.

"Um, yeah thanks, Ricky."

Ricky smiled and went to make the young couple their tea.

Phoebe stayed beside Kyle for the rest of the afternoon, as the two chatted calmly with one another, both agreeing to take their relationship slow again. Kyle winced again as his abdomen began hurting as the pain medication had finally worn off after several hours.

"Are you okay, Kyle?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah, just sore again," he replied.

"Can I get you anything to help?" Phoebe was quick to ask, standing up from the couch.

Kyle shook his head.

"Hey Pheebs, maybe you could give Kyle some space; let him get some rest. You can come back tomorrow," Ricky suggested, knowing that the young man had already dealt with a lot that day.

Phoebe glanced at Kyle, not wanting to leave the man she loved.

"Phoebe, please," Kyle asked.

Phoebe accepted Kyle's response and nodded.

"Well okay. I guess I'll see you again tomorrow," Phoebe said softly and leaned towards Kyle to give him a kiss.

Kyle turned his head, only allowing Phoebe to kiss his cheek.

"I'm sorry Pheebs; it's gonna take me awhile," Kyle whispered.

Phoebe smiled and gently touched Kyle's hand.

"I can wait awhile."

Ricky escorted Phoebe towards the door.

"Bye Pheebs, thanks for coming by," Ricky fare-welled.

"Look after him Ricky!" Phoebe called.

"I will Pheebs, I will."

Ricky gave Phoebe a wide smile and watched as the young girl walked down the path of the Braxton house.

Ricky closed the door and approached Kyle. "Are you alright?" she asked softly.

"Yeah, can I get some more pain meds?" Kyle asked.

Ricky nodded and quickly sat beside Kyle on the couch, taking his hand in hers.

"That's not what I meant. I meant are you alright with what happened today with Phoebe? Are you happy?" Ricky questioned, full of concern for the young man she considered family.

Kyle glanced up at the young blonde. "I don't know; it's all still hard to take in. I mean she hurt me, but I'm glad we're going to try working it out," Kyle admitted.

Ricky smiled and stood up to retrieve some more medication for Kyle. Quickly checking on her sleeping son, Ricky returned handing Kyle the tablets and water.

"Just remember Kyle: you can always come to me; I'm always there for you."

"Thanks Ricky. I missed being home."


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **This was intended as the final chapter, but I have ideas to write a seventh chapter and would be happy to oblige if you wish for me to continue; however it may take a little while as I haven't been feeling well enough to write.**

 **I am very grateful for everyone's support in reading, reviewing and following. Please enjoy and let me know if you'd like to read the add-on chapter. Thank you.**

 **Chapter 6**

A little over a month later, Kyle had made a full recovery and had since gotten closer to Phoebe again; with the two going out to the movies and to classy restaurants. Phoebe had even moved back into the Braxton house.

Having been left alone one evening Kyle and Phoebe took their relationship to the next step, fueling their sexual desires for each other.

Kyle was up making breakfast when Phoebe returned home.

"You're up early. Did you want some eggs and toast?" Kyle asked.

Phoebe held a small white paper back in her hand and looked at her now again boyfriend. She couldn't disguise the sickness she felt in her stomach and the thought of food only seemed to make it worse.

"Kyle, there's something I have to tell you."

Kyle removed his pan of eggs from the flame on the stove and gave his full attention towards his girlfriend; whom he was beginning to worry had something to hide. Having something to tell was never a good sign for Kyle, so far those words had only proven heartache.

"Is there something wrong? Does it have to do with us?" Kyle spat out a little too quickly.

Phoebe shook her head and silently approached the kitchen.

"It does concern both of us, but it's not about our relationship," Phoebe explained.

Kyle furrowed his brow and held his hands against Phoebe's waist.

"Then what is it? Are you sick?"

Phoebe shook her head, but smiled half-heartedly; holding up the white package in her hand.

"Define sick," she whispered.

Kyle stood befuddled by his girlfriend's odd reactions.

"I went out this morning and bought a pregnancy test."

"What: you mean?" Kyle said baffled; eyes wide in surprise.

Phoebe nodded.

"You're not serious? How can it...I mean..."

Phoebe laughed at Kyle's attempts to join sentences.

"I think I might be," Phoebe replied softly.

Kyle couldn't stop the wide grin spreading across his face. All he ever wanted in life was to have a family of his own; a kid of his own: to be a good father. Kyle then came back to reality; what if it was all a mistake and the baby wasn't his. Kyle's dreams came crashing down.

"What's wrong? I thought you'd be happy?" Phoebe whispered.

Kyle stared into Phoebe's eyes; he had to know the truth.

"Are you sure it's mine?" he asked abruptly.

Phoebe wrapped her arms tighter around Kyle.

"There's no doubt that it's yours. When I was with Ash, I was still getting my period, besides that was too long ago and I've only been feeling sick the last week and haven't gotten it yet."

Kyle stared at Phoebe in amazement, not saying a word.

"Kyle, say something," Phoebe laughed.

"Wow, Phoebe, I can't believe this could be real."

Kyle leaned down to give Phoebe a passionate kiss.

"Well I still have to check to be sure," she said, pulling away from Kyle's embrace, shaking the white bag.

"In the meantime, you better get back to those eggs before they get cold."

Phoebe pointed towards the stove and skipped backwards towards the bathroom.

Kyle watched the love of his life disappear and went back to the stove; thoughts running through his mind, finally realizing his purpose to stay in Summer Bay.

Kyle finished cooking his breakfast and eagerly awaited Phoebe's return.

Just as Kyle placed down his breakfast on the table, Phoebe came prancing out of the bathroom.

"Well?" Kyle asked, desperate to know the answer if he was a Dad or not.

A wide smile developed on Phoebe's face. "I'm pregnant for sure. The lines indicate a strong positive."

Kyle rushed to hug Phoebe, who leapt into his arms.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a Dad! You are keeping it right?" Kyle exclaimed.

"Kyle, what do you think? I know I never said I wanted kids, but now I have a little one about to grow inside me for real, everything's changed."

Kyle kissed Phoebe in admiration and gently rubbed his hand over Phoebe's abdomen.

Phoebe sniffed the breakfast Kyle had made.

"You know what? Maybe I will have something to eat," Phoebe cheered and pulling away from Kyle, she rushed over towards the table.

Phoebe grabbed Kyle's fork and dished out a spoonful of eggs off Kyle's plate.

"Hey, that's mine!" Kyle shouted, following with a laugh.

Kyle ran towards Phoebe and grabbed her playfully around the waist; both rocking from side to side. Phoebe swallowed the food and smiled up at Kyle.

"I have to eat for two now," she laughed.

"I love you Phoebe," Kyle openly admitted.

"I love you too, Kyle."

Kyle sat beside Phoebe at the table sharing the breakfast on the plate and reflecting back on the last few months. Kyle had felt so lost after the tragic loss of two of his brothers and after declaring his love for Phoebe, only to be rejected, Kyle's mindset was at such a downhill spiral that he didn't think he could get himself out of. Had it not been for the mystery man that saved him down in Melbourne, he might never have had the chance to be a Dad.

Kyle often wished there was some way to thank the man who saved him but he knew it was impossible. Kyle just hoped that inside, the man knew how grateful Kyle was.

Kyle smiled at Phoebe as they each took a bite of the food and in his heart he finally knew where he belonged and he was no longer alone.

* * *

 **Six months later:**

Ricky, Kyle, and Phoebe had decided to make a picnic day at the beach. Ricky sat on the soft sand with Casey beside her in his bassinet; that was comfortably lying on the large picnic rug.

Ricky was dressed in her colourful blue and yellow bikini and had her surfboard lying in the sand. Kyle was situated beside his heavily pregnant girlfriend, wearing his board shorts. He had his arm firmly gripped around Phoebe's shoulders, as the mum to be was resting against his chest.

Phoebe had her abdomen on display wearing her maroon coloured, spotted bikini. The warm sun beat down on the family as they took in the beauty of the beach scenery.

"You gonna head for a surf?" Kyle asked the older blonde.

Ricky smiled down at her son, who was now ten months old.

"We can keep a close eye on Casey if you want to go out there," Phoebe spoke, while rubbing her abdomen, knowing that in just a few months she would be having a little boy of her own.

Ricky smiled at the young couple. "Yeah that would be great; thanks."

"Hey won't it be awesome when our little one is born and him and Case can grow up and have so much fun together?" Phoebe stated.

"They'll always have each other: like true Braxton's," Kyle announced.

Phoebe smiled up at Kyle, as Ricky watched on; both girls knew what the statement meant to Kyle.

Ricky stood up from the sand and dusted the loose sand from her skin.

"I'll see you both in a short while; better enjoy the waves while I can."

Ricky picked up her surfboard but hesitantly looked around.

"Is something wrong?" Kyle asked.

Ricky furrowed her brow and continued to look around; she couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching her. Ricky sensed the same feeling ever since Brax's passing and it got stronger no matter where she went.

"I just keep feeling like I'm being watched," Ricky explained.

Kyle sat up and looked around for any sign of danger, for he had a strong urge to protect Ricky and baby Casey.

"How long have you felt this?" Kyle questioned; not seeing anything.

"Ever since Brax died," Ricky replied.

"I've been worried for the past eight months that Brax's prison inmates have been waiting to come after me and Casey, but part of me doesn't feel like I'm in danger," Ricky admitted.

"Maybe it was Brax," Phoebe added. "You know; in spirit?"

Phoebe's suggestion gave Ricky faith as she had high hopes that the love of her life was still with her.

"You said the same to me after the hospital incident; maybe you feel the same in thinking Brax is looking out for you and Case," Kyle suggested.

"Brax lives on in you Ricky: through the sand, the surf, and especially little Casey," Phoebe smiled.

"Yeah maybe you're both right; it's probably nothing to worry about. I'm going for my surf." Ricky grabbed her board under her arm and ran down towards the water.

* * *

Brax sat in his car watching his family and smiled; watching the mother of his child run down the beach; her golden blonde hair bouncing as she ran. Brax missed being by Ricky's side and holding his little boy in his arms.

Brax saw Phoebe and Kyle share a passionate kiss and felt relief inside knowing he was able to steer his brother back in the right direction. They all seemed happy.

Brax had seen Phoebe's extended abdomen and was ecstatic for his brother, but only wished he could be there sharing the experience with him; celebrating fatherhood. Brax stared up at his sun visor where he kept two photos of his family: one of Ricky and baby Casey and another with him and his three brothers.

Brax got lost in the image of the photos then glanced back up to see reality; Ricky was flicking her wet hair and all three were laughing happily.

Ricky sat back down on the sand and Brax's eyes glistened when he took sight of his beautiful baby son, as Ricky lifted Casey from his bassinet.

As Brax sat back watching he only hoped that one day he would be safe to come out of hiding and be with his family again, but until he was sure Gunno and his mates wouldn't harm his family, Brax would have to remain silent.

"I'm here guys, I'm right here. I ain't never leaving ya," Brax whispered into the open air.

Staying true to his word Brax would never leave his family because that was where he belong and as long as he had 'Blood and Sand' across his chest; protecting and making his family happy would always come first.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

A further six months had passed by quickly and Phoebe had since given birth to her baby boy, Michael Bailey Braxton. Phoebe had decided on the baby taking Kyle's surname despite not sharing nuptials to keep the Braxton legacy alive.

Kyle was over the moon being able to finally hold _his_ son in his arms the day that Phoebe had given birth; it was everything he had ever wanted, but the concept of fatherhood was still daunting to him.

While Phoebe and Kyle shared the Braxton house with their young son, across the hall Ricky still preoccupied with her now two year old Casey who was waddling around and proving to be a challenge on the young single Mum.

"Case come and get your shoes on," Ricky called to her son.

Ricky had just finished packing some toys and snacks in a small backpack so the two could spend the day over at Kyle and Phoebe's. Casey was reluctant to obey and chased to the bed laughing.

"Casey, come on; this is no time for games. You want to go see Uncle Kyle don't you?" Ricky asked.

Casey stopped playing about and stood beside the bed waiting for Ricky to come towards him with his shoes. Ricky lifted Casey up to sit on the bed and slipped on his tiny shoes.

"What are we doing at Uncle Kyle and Aunt Phoebe's?" Casey asked.

"Well Aunt Phoebe's making us a nice lunch and you'll get to spend time with Michael as well; you like that don't you?" Ricky replied, lifting Casey off the bed.

"Yeah, but sometimes Michael smells and Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Kyle have to change his pants and I don't like that," Casey pouted.

"Well the same happened with you when you were Michael's age, he's a baby just like you were," Ricky explained, and gave her son a kiss on the top of his head.

"Now come on, we better get going; they'll be waiting for us."

Casey kept his pout as Ricky took hold of his little hand and grabbed her bag, walking out the door and across the hall to Kyle's and Phoebe's.

"Morning," Ricky greeted, opening the door to the Braxton house.

"Hi Ricky, I was just about to feed the little one. Hi, little guy; how are you?" Phoebe asked Casey as she shook his hand gently.

"Good, Aunt Phoebe."

"Hey Rick, hey Case," Kyle greeted.

"Uncle Kyle!" Casey squealed and toddled his way towards Kyle who picked him up in a hug.

"Oh Kyle, I managed to find some of Case's old baby toys and thought maybe you'd like them for Michael?"

Ricky opened the backpack and handed over some of the old toys.

"Thanks Ricky. I'm sure he'll really like these and Phoebe and I really appreciate your help; well you haven't stopped helping us since Michael's birth."

"That's what families do," Ricky replied.

"Uncle Kyle, do you wanna see my new choo-choo toy?" Casey asked.

Kyle smiled at his nephew, he had already seen Casey's new train many of times, but the young boy was always excited to show his Uncle.

"Sure Case, I'd love to," Kyle smiled and placed the young boy down on the floor.

As Kyle was playing with Casey on the floor, Phoebe came back out from the bedroom.

"How's your little one?" Ricky asked.

"He's back to sleep again. Had a bit of a rough night with stomach upset," Phoebe replied.

"I thought you both looked tired," Ricky laughed.

"Tired is an understatement," Kyle spoke up.

"Did you want any help with the lunch?" Ricky asked.

"No it's fine; this is our treat to you," Phoebe stated and began to make her way into the kitchen then quickly returned, poking her head out into the dining room.

"Hey Ricky, did you see today's paper? Kyle picked one up when he went to the store to by the food for lunch."

Ricky shook her head. "No I haven't."

Kyle looked at Phoebe not wanting to bring up what was in the newspaper for it brought back too many painful memories.

Phoebe grabbed the paper and handed it to Ricky. "Here, take a look."

Ricky read the headline on the paper and her stomach dropped.

 _Prisoner gunned down and one prison guard left for dead in brutal prison fight._

Ricky continued to read the article and a wave of justice and relief ran through her but somehow inside it just wasn't enough.

 _On Thursday 28_ _th_ _July a brutal fight broke out at Yabbie Creek prison, fatally injuring a prison guard and a fellow inmate. The antagonist was none other than an inmate at the prison, by the name of Trevor Gunson._

 _Other inmates confessed that Mr. Gunston was planning an escape but information had leaked to the guards and the plan had been stopped, leading the young thirty-one year old man to brutally attack the prison guards with a knife that he had obtained._

 _The prison guard was left with a fatal stab wound to the liver and was rushed to emergency hospital. Trevor Gunston was immediately shot down by another guard and removed from the premises._

Kyle watched Ricky's face turn cold as her eyes stayed cast on the newspaper.

"What are you feeling?" Kyle asked.

Ricky gave a shrug and placed the paper down on the table. Ricky gently rested her hand on Casey's shoulder.

"Case, why don't you take your train into Michael's room and play there for a while?" Ricky suggested; her voice soft.

"But Uncle Kyle was playing with me here," Casey protested.

"Listen to your Mum, Case. I can play with you again later; promise," Kyle smiled.

Casey pouted and walked down to Michael's room.

"Ricky, are you okay?" Phoebe asked.

Kyle had now approached the older woman and wrapped his arms around her.

"I...I just don't know what to think. Yeah it's great that Gunno's dead but what good is that, seeing as he's already killed Brax."

"Well maybe at least this way you don't have to worry about him and Brax gets the justice he deserves," Phoebe pointed out.

"Yeah, maybe you're right."

* * *

Brax sat in his car outside the Braxton home; newspaper resting down beside him with the article about Gunno's death wide open for view. After so long the battle to stay hidden to protect his family was over but now that Brax had ample opportunity to rekindle his old life he wasn't so sure.

Switching the ignition of his car off and pulling the key out, Brax gave a heavy sigh and got out of his car, staring at his old house.

Brax slowly made his way up the driveway. _What was he going to say? What would he even do?_ Brax hadn't thought that part through of what was going to happen if he just reappeared; his family thought he was dead.

Brax stood outside the door and heard laugher from inside and he peeked in through a crack in the blind; seeing the love of his life smiling and chatting away with Phoebe and Kyle.

"They all seem so happy. What if this is the wrong thing to do?" Brax questioned softly.

How could he just destroy their lives after they'd moved on? Brax watched Ricky leave to head to one of the old bedrooms.

Brax raised his hand in a fist to knock on the door but hesitated and pulled his fist back. Then the image of his little boy came to his mind; Casey could now be able to grow up with a Dad and Ricky wouldn't be alone. Brax took a heavy breath and made his decision.

Kyle and Phoebe were interrupted by a loud knock.

"You expecting anyone?" Kyle asked.

Phoebe hastily shook her head.

"I'll get the door."

Kyle approached the door and swung it open; staring wide eyed at the sight in front of him.

Kyle's hand on the doorknob became shaky as he stared in shock.

"Hey mate," Brax whispered after a few moments of silence.

"Brax?" Phoebe questioned, also feeling completely stunned.

"I thought...I...you were dead," Phoebe stated.

"It's a long story," Brax answered and smiled weakly at his younger brother.

"It's really good to see you, mate, and well."

Kyle stepped back and allowed Brax to walk into the house.

"Congratulations by the way," Brax announced, to which Kyle furrowed his brow in confusion as he stared at his brother wondering if it was some illusion.

"You know with the little one?" Brax pressed, trying to stop his nerves and get a reaction out of the two shocked faces.

"Thanks. Wow, it's great to see you...alive," Phoebe said, approaching Brax and initiating a hug.

"It's great to be alive. Say Kyle, you think I can get one from you?" Brax asked, opening his arms to indicate for a hug.

Kyle blinked any tears forming in his eyes away and connected with his brother, so the two could share a tight, rough man-hug.

Brax slapped Kyle's back. "I'm glad you're doing well."

"I...this doesn't seem real," Kyle muttered.

"Oh, I'm real. Where's Ricky?" Brax asked, now having pulled away from his brother.

Kyle and Phoebe stayed silent; unsure on how to break the news to Brax or to Ricky, but the young couple needn't wait long for the young blonde made her presence back in the room.

"Casey and Michael are getting on well. Who was that at the door?" Ricky asked but before gaining a reply she lifted her gaze and saw an image in front of her that she never thought she would see again.

"Brax?" Ricky choked out.

She could feel her knees going weak and ready to buckle out from under her. Gasping her hand over her mouth, Ricky was overcome with emotion; angry at the lies but also feeling a huge sense of relief for in the house stood the father of her child; alive.

Ricky burst into a wave of tears, gasping for breathes.

"Ricky?" Brax called; his eyes widening in concern for the one he loved.

"Ricky, are you alright?" Phoebe asked and approached the distraught woman, only to have Ricky push her away, unable to take her eyes off Brax.

Ricky couldn't hold herself any longer and her knees gave way. Brax rushed towards her and held her as Ricky collapsed to the ground in sobs.

"Brax, how could you be...Why didn't I know?" Ricky sobbed.

Kyle and Phoebe watched on, comforting each other.

"I wanted to tell you but I had to protect you and Casey; all of you," Brax whispered, glancing towards Kyle and Phoebe.

Ricky gripped her hand tight around Brax, hoping to never let go.

Not even a minute later the scene was interrupted by a small voice. "Mummy, what's wrong?"

Ricky had heard Casey's voice but couldn't move away from sobbing into Brax's chest. Brax however glanced up at the young boy, now being close enough to really see his features: scruffy brown hair and hazel eyes and soft skin covering his baby face; every feature a replica of him and Ricky.

Casey shuffled towards Kyle and Phoebe nervously. "Uncle Kyle, what's wrong with Mummy, and who's that?"

Brax now had tears in his eyes, watching _his_ little boy. Ricky pulled away from Brax to look at her son.

"Casey, come here." Casey slowly approached, gripping his train tightly for comfort.

"Casey, this...this is your Daddy," Ricky choked out, holding her hand out for Casey to come close.

Casey's bright eyes looked up at Brax, and Brax smiled down at his son.

"Hey, little guy. I don't expect you to remember me," Brax whispered and gently slipped his finger through a lock of Casey's hair.

Brax and Casey gazed into each other's eyes briefly before Casey spoke.

"Daddy?"

"Oh," Ricky sobbed.

Phoebe rushed to Ricky's side to support her. Brax pulled his son in for a hug and held on tight, letting a few tears slip from his eyes; he was home.

Kyle smiled, feeling a piece of him rebuilding itself. Brax pulled away from Casey, planting a soft kiss on his head. Ricky wiped her eyes and held Casey in her arms.

"I guess we have lots to catch up on and I'm just about to make lunch; so get ready," Phoebe announced with a smile.

"Gee, times have changed," Brax joked, being well aware that Phoebe wasn't mush on preparing food before he'd left.

"I'm glad you're back," Kyle told his brother.

Brax gave a nod. "Well I'm glad you're around long enough for me to be back; you pull another stunt like the one you did in Melbourne and I won't let you live to regret it," Brax said firmly; slipping straight back into strong leadership Braxton mode.

Kyle, along with Ricky, who was carrying Casey in her arms, stared at the older man.

"How did you...?" Kyle started; thinking back to his incidents in Melbourne and his heart fluttered; he had been right.

Brax smirked. "Who do you think rescued you from getting your backside kicked from those thugs?"

"You: I knew there was something familiar about who came to help me," Kyle replied.

"What? You think I'd let my little brother get throttled by some no good thugs?"

"Thank you, thank you for protecting me."

Brax smiled and slapped Kyle on the shoulder.

"So how did you know Kyle was in trouble?" Ricky asked, finally coming around from her shock.

Brax wrapped his arm around Ricky's shoulder and smiled at Casey, who was playing with his train.

"I never left you. I've been keeping an eye on all of you since, well since the botched up prison transfer." Brax kissed Ricky on the forehead.

Phoebe clapped her hands. "Lunch is all ready, so gather 'round and take a seat. I'm going to get Michael." Phoebe left to the bedroom while Ricky sat Casey in his high chair.

"Michael huh?"

Kyle smiled, "Yeah, I'm a Dad."

Casey was running his train along his tray.

"Let's put this away while you have some lunch," Ricky suggested, taking the toy from her son.

"Hey, that looks like a cool train you got there," Brax smiled at Casey.

Casey nodded, "Will you play with it with me, Daddy?"

"Sure, I'd like that."

"Uncle Kyle was playing with me before."

Brax rubbed his hand over Casey's hair.

"I'm sure he was. Thanks Kyle, for looking after my son and Ricky."

"They're family and one thing I learnt from you was to look after family and on that, I'd like you to meet my son: Michael Bailey Braxton," Kyle announced as Phoebe walked into the room holding the baby.

Brax took Kyle's son in his arms. "I'm proud of you, Kyle."

Ricky hugged Brax and Kyle took Michael out of his brother's hold and the two couples were together, both with their young sons; right where they all belong: as a family.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Hope you all enjoyed this final chapter and deepest apologies for the delay in the update. Thank you to all the readers, followers, favourites, and reviewers; your support has been appreciated so much. :)**

 **Thank you:**

 **Fanfiction.79,**

 **Suzza100,**

 **Gillian Kearney Fan,**

 **BluePeacocke,**

 **SammyFranks,**

 **Anon,**

 **fanficforyou,**

 **atycool96,**

 **Grace,**

 **And Guests – for all the wonderful reviews. :)**


End file.
